El clan
by Randuril
Summary: [Reto de Halloween de Fantasy Fiction Estudios 2018]. Era su destino vencer y reclamar lo que ya creía su derecho, pero Ryoga jamás imaginó el verdadero precio que debía pagar por su deseo.


Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 _Un fanfic de Randuril escrito para el reto de Halloween_

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL CLAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lo que es del clan vuelve al clan_

 **.**

.

.

Ryoga dio una patada al aire con la pierna derecha, luego otra con la izquierda y usó el impulso para girar todo el cuerpo en el aire y lanzar un poderoso golpe de nuevo con la pierna derecha, adelantándola. Cayó al suelo, flexionó las rodillas y se impulsó otra vez, sin descanso, saltando tan alto como pudiera, flexionando las rodillas en el aire y llevándolas al pecho como si se agazapara. Los mechones de su cabello sostenido por la tela amarilla ondearon en el aire, desparramando gotitas de sudor. Los collares que usaba, hechos de conchas marinas y huesos de peces, sonaron chocando entre ellos. Al caer adelantó un brazo y se apoyó con la palma de la mano en el suelo, girando después todo el cuerpo, cayendo con suavidad, flexionando las piernas. Sus pies descalzos fueron amortiguados por la suave vegetación del bosque.

Respiró agitado luego del ejercicio y se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa. No solo el rostro transpirado delataba las horas que había pasado entrenando en la soledad del bosque, su torso desnudo estaba marcado por cicatrices antiguas y también la sangre de algunos cortes frescos, que se había hecho al trepar por los árboles. El sudor lo cubría por completo, dándole un aspecto brillante a los marcados músculos del abdomen, la espalda y los brazos.

Se quedó varios segundos en su posición, asimilando todos los movimientos que había logrado realizar, sintiendo el ardor de los músculos trabajados, percibiendo la sangre que corría poderosa por sus venas, y se pensó un buen guerrero. Lo primero para ganar el gran desafío era creerse el ganador y luego la victoria acompañaría al guerrero de mentalidad tan fuerte como sus músculos. Y él ganaría, estaba seguro.

Al final agradeció a la naturaleza que lo había creado, al sol que le daba vida, al agua que lo fortalecía, al viento que lo hacía ligero y poderoso en el aire y a los bosques, que eran su refugio para volverse fuerte. Y se levantó, decidiendo acabar el entrenamiento por ese día.

Anduvo entre los árboles escuchando el sonido de los pájaros y luego de caminar un largo trecho creyó escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Ryoga tenía un problema para orientarse bien, frecuentemente perdía el rumbo y a veces vagaba por días dentro del bosque hasta encontrar de nuevo el camino que llevaba a la aldea, donde estaba el clan. Pero ya no maldecía su suerte, porque lo que por un lado le faltaba había sido recompensado por su habilidad para el combate y por la suerte de nacer hijo de un vencedor del gran desafío. Además, solía pensar que sus pies lo llevaban siempre adonde debía llegar, aunque no fuera el lugar que el pretendiera.

Como en ese instante, que sus pies lo llevaron al arroyuelo que descubrió al salir entre los árboles. Un buen chapuzón después del ejercicio era lo que estaba deseando. Sin demora se despojó de la tela amarilla que usaba alrededor de la cabeza, del tocado de brillantes plumas negras y blancas que lucía sobre el taparrabo y finalmente de la tela marrón y áspera que usaba alrededor de su hombría, y dejó todo en la ribera. Finalmente se quitó los collares y las cuentas de huesecillos que usaba alrededor de los tobillos.

Completamente desnudo se zambulló en el agua fría del arroyo apretando los dientes, permaneció unos segundos bajo el agua y al final emergió la cabeza y nadó, zambulléndose y saliendo del agua alternativamente, lavando su cuerpo, haciendo otro poco de ejercicio y dejando que sus pensamientos corrieran libres, para que nada lo perturbara durante el gran desafío.

Aquel era el momento más importante de su vida. No todos los hombres del clan participaban del gran desafío, tampoco todas las mujeres, solo los más altos guerreros podían aspirar a la distinción de ser seleccionado para luchar. Los que ganaban tenían el honor de sentarse a la fogata junto a la gran matriarca y a los padres y madres del clan, engendrarían hijos fuertes que seguirían las tradiciones de la aldea y finalmente se convertirían en los padres y madres del clan, los que dictaban la ley y gobernaban por encima de todos.

Ryoga sabía que ganaría, era su destino perpetuar la simiente de su linaje en una fuerte mujer. Su abuelo había sido vencedor, igual lo fue su padre, ahora le tocaría a él. Aunque para vencer tuviera que matar a Ranma, su mejor amigo, su camarada, su rival y su hermano de clan. Pero no había pena ni concesiones entre ellos, ambos eran guerreros entrenados y sabían que para conquistar ciertos logros había que hacer sacrificios. Ranma estaba de acuerdo. Ryoga estaba de acuerdo. Que ganara el mejor.

Y el mejor era Ryoga. En su mente no cabía la posibilidad de la derrota.

Finalmente Ryoga salió del agua y se tumbó desnudo de espaldas en la hierba fresca y húmeda de la orilla del arroyo. Cerró los ojos. Pensó en cuál de las dos mujeres ganaría. ¿Akane o Shampoo? Ambas eran fuertes y valientes guerreras, ambas podían engendrar hijos sanos que heredaran lo mejor del padre. Ambas eran hermosas. Aunque prefería a Akane podría enamorarse igualmente de Shampoo, ambas podrían saciarlo con sus voluptuosos cuerpos desnudos sobre una hierba como esa.

—Conserva la cabeza completamente fría —murmuró Ryoga aconsejándose a sí mismo, pues el imaginar a las dos mujeres jugando con él en el arroyo empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

Se levantó despacio y se puso de nuevo el taparrabo y el tocado de plumas. Se colocó los collares y los adornos en sus tobillos. Mojó el pañuelo amarillo en el agua y lo arroyó en torno a su frente para que siguiera refrescándolo en el trayecto hacia la aldea. Luego eligió al azar un camino para regresar. Sabía que el arroyo cruzaba por la parte sur del territorio de la aldea, ¿pero hacia dónde quedaba el sur? El cielo le parecía todo igual hacia un lado o hacia el otro.

Corrió arroyo abajo y se internó de nuevo en el bosque. La frescura de los árboles lo recibió y el viento sopló en su cara. A lo lejos, le pareció ver pasar la figura de un hombre, uno de los líderes del clan, a juzgar por su vestimenta. ¿También estaría entrenando en el bosque? ¿Habría ido a recibir los dones de la naturaleza o a encontrarse con una mujer? Decían, aunque Ryoga aún no sabía si era verdad, que había un lugar especial del bosque rodeado de plantas que daban enormes y perfumadas flores, y que todas las parejas que retozaban allí engendraban los hijos más fuertes y afortunados. Decían que Ranma había sido concebido allí, pero Ryoga creyó que eran exageraciones.

Avanzó otro poco y sin saber cómo volvió a cruzarse de lejos con la figura del hombre. Se había salido del camino de nuevo girando sin darse cuenta; pero Ryoga no maldijo, porque sus pies siempre lo llevaban adonde tenía que ir. Aquel hombre que vio era su padre.

Ryoga se agazapó detrás de un tronco mientras pensaba. Al final salió y se dedicó a seguir a su padre, aunque ya se le había perdido de vista. No tardó mucho en dar de nuevo con él, su padre estaba varios metros por delante de él, quieto, con la cabeza un poco agachada. Ryoga supuso que estaba haciendo una oración hacia la primera madre, la naturaleza, lo vio alzar los brazos y luego juntar las manos con un golpe por encima de su cabeza.

Ryoga entrecerró los ojos. Aquellas eran señales de una reunión de los gobernantes del clan, su padre llevaba incluso la túnica especial, completamente blanca, que usaba solo en las ocasiones más especiales. Pero una reunión de las madres y los padres no podía ser allí, en un lugar recóndito del bosque, para eso estaba la casa de la gran matriarca Cologne, con la fogata siempre encendida para recibir a quien lo necesitara.

El padre de Ryoga terminó sus oraciones y se agachó, tomando un puñado de hierbas y tierra del suelo del bosque, que luego se esparció por el frente de la inmaculada túnica.

—Que la gran madre naturaleza guíe mis palabras y mis acciones —lo escuchó murmurar Ryoga.

El muchacho, oculto tras el tronco, lo miró asombrado. Y más estupefacto quedó cuando vio a su padre meterse de costado entre los troncos de unos árboles que estaban muy juntos. Ryoga lo siguió casi sin pensarlo, antes de que la punta de la túnica blanca desapareciera del todo entre el follaje. No sabía qué lo impulsaba, pero como siempre, Ryoga no se opuso a lo que sus pies le indicaban hacer, que era en realidad guiado por la gran madre naturaleza.

Al llegar a los árboles, Ryoga vio que varios tenían los troncos casi entrelazados entre sí, formando una especia de pared que era casi imposible de traspasar. Pero con su habilidad y agilidad, Ryoga se escabulló y miró con la boca abierta lo que había del otro lado de la pared de vegetación: una cabaña. Muy rústica, cuadrada, hecha de gruesos troncos y que, al contrario de las otras casas de la aldea del clan, tenía una pesada puerta, también de madera.

No vio a nadie. ¿Quizá su padre se encontraba dentro? Ryoga se agachó y anduvo casi a ras del suelo, estirando piernas y brazos, girando alrededor de la cabaña, mezclándose con las plantas que crecían alrededor. La cabaña no tenía ninguna ventana o abertura, pero Ryoga escuchó el murmullo apagado de voces y con precaución se acercó a una de las paredes hecha de troncos. Entre dos maderas observó una pequeña hendidura producto de la forma no completamente recta de los maderos. Era apenas un orificio, pero por allí podía escuchar las voces.

Procurando hacer nada de ruido, Ryoga se acercó, y después se quedó completamente quieto, poniendo un ojo en el orificio.

Dentro ardía una fogata en un desnivel hecho en el suelo de tierra. Alrededor pudo ver sentada a la gran matriarca Cologne. A un lado de ella estaba Kamiwakiru, el padre de Kuno, quien podría haber sido su rival en el desafío pero pereció en unas cataratas durante su entrenamiento; de Kamiwakiru se decía que masticaba hierbas que lo ayudaban a acercarse a los dioses y escuchar sus conversaciones, y era siempre el más fiel consejero de la gran matriarca. Del otro lado estaba Soun, el padre de Akane; normalmente era bromista y de risa fácil, pero su semblante se veía duro y se llenaba de sombras por el reflejo de las llamas de la fogata. Completando el círculo había otros padres y madres del clan.

El padre de Ryoga estaba justo frente a la gran matriarca, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.

—Que el sol, el agua, el viento y los bosques nos oigan —murmuró Cologne—. Que la madre naturaleza nos permita hacer lo mejor.

Todos alzaron los brazos y golpearon las palmas de sus manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Hibiki, ¿tienes la respuesta? —preguntó Cologne.

—Sí, gran matriarca —respondió el padre de Ryoga—. Ranma, el hijo de Genma, piensa irse del clan.

Los murmullos corrieron alrededor del círculo. Ryoga vio cómo Soun hacía una mueca de tristeza y miraba a un costado, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

—La simiente de Genma se ha echado a perder, el mal está en sus corazones —sentenció una de las madres del clan.

—No podemos permitir que Ranma gane el gran desafío y engendre hijos malogrados como él —agregó uno de los padres.

—Está claro que de padre a hijo se transmitió la maldad que quisimos arrancar de raíz —dijo Hibiki—. Quizá contamine a Akane.

Al hablar miró a Soun con gravedad y el padre de Akane puso un gesto de horror.

—¡Mi hija no está contaminada! —sentenció Soun.

—Las ideas se esparcen rápido —indicó el padre de Ryoga.

—Cuidado, Hibiki, mi hija podría engendrar a tus nietos —advirtió Soun.

El padre de Ryoga asintió, aceptando aquella sentencia, y después miró a Cologne.

—¿Cuál es su decisión, gran matriarca? —preguntó.

Todos alrededor del fuego la observaron. La anciana, de larga cabellera plateada y rostro surcado de arrugas hizo un gesto hacia Kamiwakiru, y él se inclinó susurrándole algo al oído. Cologne entonces cerró los ojos, meditando un largo momento. Soun y Hibiki cruzaron miradas solemnes. Hasta Ryoga esperó, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. ¿Qué decidiría la gran matriarca?

—El destino de Ranma se cumplirá igual que se cumplió el de su padre Genma —dijo Cologne con voz grave.

Ryoga no entendía qué significaba aquella respuesta, pero supuso que era algo malo, por el gesto de dolor que hizo el padre de Akane y cómo movían la cabeza algunas de las madres del clan. Para muchos era conocido el acercamiento que había entre Ranma y Akane, aunque aquello no significaba nada pues ambos eran participantes del gran desafío y su destino estaba ya escrito, podía ser que fueran pareja o ambos podían perder la vida.

—Así será —dijeron todos los demás a coro, aceptando.

—Hibiki, tú serás el encargado —siguió diciendo Cologne—. Ranma debe morir antes de mañana, y lo que es del clan volverá al clan. Así honraremos la memoria de Ranma como hicimos con la de su padre Genma.

Cologne observó luego a Kamiwakiru.

—Y como hicimos con la de Kuno —agregó. Kamiwakiru asintió.

Ryoga apretó los labios para ahogar una exclamación de asombro. Genma había muerto en una expedición de cacería cuando Ranma era pequeño. Kuno había muerto entrenando. Así habían contado las madres y padres del clan.

Y sin embargo…

—Has cumplido bien al tomar las vidas de Genma y Kuno —dijo Cologne mirando al padre de Ryoga—, harás un buen trabajo con Ranm, Hibiki… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes algo más que agregar?

—No difiero con la decisión de la gran matriarca —dijo el padre de Ryoga con la rodilla aún apoyada en el suelo de tierra—. Debemos hacer lo que la madre naturaleza nos diga. Solo pregunto, ¿es necesario apresurarnos? Mañana es el gran desafío y estoy seguro de que mi hijo derrotará a Ranma. El muchacho morirá como un guerrero, la gran madre de todos habrá tomado lo que le pertenece.

—¿Y si Ryoga no gana? —preguntó el padre de Akane.

Las llamas de la fogata crepitaron en el silencio de la cabaña. Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Tu hijo es el mejor candidato, sí —habló Cologne—, y seguramente gane. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Últimamente el mal crece, los jóvenes despiertan y quieren conocer más del mundo, de lo que hay más lejos del clan, más allá del ancho río y del bosque infinito y negro, debemos cortar esa amenaza. Allá afuera no hay nada bueno para ellos, no entienden que los protegemos de lo que podrían encontrar si abandonan el clan. Hace ya muchas generaciones decidimos asentarnos aquí y hacernos fuertes, los más fuertes, y este espacio nos fue dado por la madre naturaleza, y por el viento, el sol y el fuego. Este era el único sitio que no había sido tocado por el mal del mundo, solo gracias a la madre naturaleza sobrevivimos.

—Y para sobrevivir ninguno puede irse, ninguno debe abandonarnos —agregó uno de los padres.

—Y solo con todos siempre juntos seremos los más fuertes —dijo después una de las madres.

—Así sea, matriarca Cologne —asintió Hibiki—. Cuando Ryoga gane todo estará cumplido y podremos seguir como siempre. Ryoga será un gran líder, lo aseguro.

—Y todos lo creemos —aceptó Cologne—, y con eso contamos.

Todos alrededor del fuego asintieron lentamente.

—Pero, ¿y si Ryoga no gana? —preguntó Cologne entrecerrando sus ojos astutos.

—Me aseguraré de que gane —sentenció Hibiki.

A todos les pareció que con aquello quería decir algo más. Ninguno se opuso o discutió sus palabras.

—Así sea —replicó la matriarca Cologne unos instantes después, tras mirar a Hibiki a los ojos—. Tu tarea es tomar la vida de Ranma. De qué forma no es nuestro asunto, la gran madre naturaleza lo dirimirá.

Hibiki bajó la cabeza entregándose a la decisión de los gobernantes.

—El sol, el agua, el viento y los bosques nos oyeron —recitó Cologne—. Que la madre naturaleza nos permita hacer lo mejor.

Todos alzaron los brazos y golpearon las palmas encima de sus cabezas, dando por terminada la reunión. Ryoga se apresuró a escabullirse de nuevo entre los árboles, observando desde su escondite cómo cada uno de los padres y madres se iban. El último fue su propio padre y cuando avanzó hacia la pared de vegetación Ryoga le salió al encuentro.

—Padre —dijo Ryoga mirándolo a los ojos.

Hibiki comprendió con solo observarlo que su hijo había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado dentro de la cabaña. Ranma era su amigo desde muy niño, casi su hermano, y Ryoga seguramente no estaría de acuerdo con la decisión de los gobernantes.

—¿Tienes algo para decir?

—¿Por qué hacen esto, padre? —preguntó Ryoga—. ¿Han matado a Kuno y a Genma? ¿Matarán a Ranma?... _¿Matarás_ a Ranma?

—Lo haré —respondió Hibiki sin asomo de duda.

—¡No puedes…!

—Silencio —habló Hibiki con voz de mando, y Ryoga tuvo que cerrar la boca—. No entiendes lo que hacemos ni por qué lo hacemos, así que no te atrevas a juzgar.

—Entonces, explícame —exigió Ryoga dando un paso hacia adelante, enfrentándolo.

—Cuando ganes el gran desafío, tomes a una mujer y engendres hijos, cuando tus hijos con su actuar sean ejemplo en el clan, cuando luego de tener años de experiencia te conviertas en uno de los padres del clan y te sientes junto a la gran matriarca cerca del fuego, ahí entenderás, porque conocerás toda la historia del clan. Antes de eso no podrías comprender, te falta madurar y vivir.

—Padre… —murmuró Ryoga apretando los dientes.

—Solo te diré que este sitio no es nuestro, nos fue dado, y debemos defenderlo a toda costa, sin importar ninguna vida —agregó el padre de Ryoga. Luego le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo—. Solo siendo los más fuertes podemos defenderlo, y hay una única manera de ser los más fuertes: permaneciendo unidos.

Su padre lo miró directamente a los ojos y Ryoga sintió que aquellas palabras tenían un significado oculto, pero que él fue incapaz de comprender.

—Entonces… matarás a Ranma —susurró Ryoga derrotado.

—No será necesario, porque tú ganarás el gran desafío —respondió Hibiki—. No hay ninguna duda sobre eso.

Ryoga no respondió porque él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Pero al menos la muerte de Ranma a sus manos sería honorable.

Su padre se quitó una bolsita de cuero que tenía colgada al cuello y oculta bajo la túnica y se la puso a Ryoga.

—Para la suerte en el combate —dijo, y mientras terminaba de acomodarle el cordón en torno al cuello se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. Mezcla estas hierbas y unta con ellas la punta de tu lanza. Pero cuidado, no las toques, y entierra los restos para que nadie los descubra.

Ryoga, estupefacto, no fue capaz de decir nada y solo lo dejó hacer. Pero no le devolvió la bolsita de cuero.

.

.

En la noche todo era una fiesta en la aldea. En torno a varias fogatas los miembros del clan comían y bebían, cantaban y danzaban, celebrando que el gran desafío se celebraría al día siguiente y una nueva pareja fuerte engendraría nuevos guerreros. Los participantes del desafío habían compartido la comida y las risas, pero luego se retiraron, concentrándose para la gran prueba que deberían pasar al día siguiente.

Mientras todo era algarabía, Ryoga observó a Ranma y Akane escabullirse hacia el bosque. Los siguió lo mejor que pudo entre las sombras que se cernían lejos de las fogatas y dio con ellos en un estrecho claro en medio de los árboles.

Ryoga deseaba hablar con Ranma. Aún tenía la bolsita de cuero colgada del cuello y sentía que le pesaba como una enorme roca del arroyo. No deseaba aquello, quería que todo fuera limpio y sincero, deseaba enfrentarse a su mejor amigo y su mejor rival en igualdad de oportunidades. No quería cometer un error, no quería que la sentencia de muerte de Ranma pesara en él. Debía ganar, pero si no ganaba los demás tomarían la vida de Ranma y Ranma debía saberlo. Se lo debía porque sabía que era lo que Ranma haría también por él.

Vio a Ranma y Akane sentarse en el suelo del bosque. Ranma traía una antorcha que clavó en la tierra para que les diera luz. En la luminosidad del fuego Ryoga vio las plumas rojas que Ranma usaba de adorno sobre el taparrabo y la pluma azul que Akane usaba en la cinta de cuero que tenía alrededor de la cabeza. Por un instante Ryoga pensó que los colores que les legara a sus hijos podían ser esos, el negro y el blanco suyo y el azul de Akane.

—Quizá no deberíamos hacer esto —susurró Akane—. No hoy.

Al escucharla, Ryoga se detuvo y se escudó detrás de un tronco. ¿De qué hablaba ella?

—Precisamente hoy es el mejor momento para hacerlo —replicó Ranma—. ¿No te sientes confiada? ¿No crees que ganarás?

—Ganaré —sentenció Akane desafiante—. Y tú ganarás. Y seremos esposos y engendraremos hijos fuertes.

—Que la madre naturaleza lo permita —recitó Ranma—. Y cuando estemos juntos podremos irnos, conquistar nuevas tierras y hacer crecer al clan.

—¿Podremos lograrlo? —preguntó Akane insegura.

—Lo haremos porque ganaremos el gran desafío y eso significa que somos los más fuertes —dijo Ranma—. Pero ser los más fuertes del clan no es suficiente, deseo ser el más fuerte de todos, el mejor del mundo. Seré uno de los padres y haré crecer a nuestro clan.

—Y yo seré una de las madres y haré crecer a nuestro clan —repitió Akane.

Y se besaron en la boca. Ryoga apartó los ojos con vergüenza. No sabía cuándo intervenir, no sabía que Ranma y Akane eran esa clase de pareja que llegaba a tocarse. Los había visto comer juntos junto a la hoguera y charlar muy juntos, con las cabezas inclinadas y casi pegadas, también los había visto nadar juntos en el arroyo a la vista de todos, pero esto era muy distinto.

Ryoga estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos y desistir, pues aquella situación lo avergonzaba y no sabía cómo actuar, pero era necesario que hablara con Ranma. Sus planes eran reales, ahora lo comprendía al escucharlo, tenía que hacerlo desistir o los gobernantes seguirían viéndolo como una amenaza si ganaba el gran desafío.

Por fin Ranma y Akane detuvieron el beso y se separaron. Ranma se levantó y sus manos fueron hasta el tocado de plumas rojas que usaba, quitándolo.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane mirándolo como hechizada. Los contornos de su torso musculoso se marcaban a la luz de la antorcha.

—Quizá ya nunca podamos volver a estar juntos —murmuró Ranma—, y te deseo. Igual que la primera vez.

—Aún sueño con esa vez junto al arroyo —dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.

Ella se acercó a él, deteniendo sus manos que ya iban a quitar la tela del taparrabo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y hasta Ryoga se quedó prendado de la escena y lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Akane tomó el borde de su corta túnica y lo levantó, quitándola del todo, sacándose la tela por encima de la cabeza y quedando completamente desnuda ante Ranma. Ryoga jadeó, ocultándose un poco más entre los árboles, pero sin dejar de mirar. Akane tomó después la tela del taparrabo y la quitó lentamente, descubriendo al fin la hombría de Ranma, absolutamente preparada para la copulación.

Ryoga abrió la boca. ¿Acaso ellos…? ¡No podía ser!

Ranma y Akane se besaron de nuevo, abrazándose con pasión. Ranma tendió a Akane en el suelo y entró en ella sin demora, tomándola con salvaje pasión y entrega. Akane jadeaba echando la cabeza atrás, invadida por el goce, con su largo cabello negro esparcido en el suelo del bosque.

Ryoga apretó la mandíbula, asqueado. Aquello iba contra todas las reglas. Las mujeres que participaban del gran desafío debían ser vírgenes para asegurar la confiabilidad de la simiente que llevarían en el vientre, y los hombres también debían guardarse para que la primera copulación de la pareja engendrara hijos de inmediato.

Lo que hacían Ranma y Akane era obsceno, sucio y desleal. Sobre todo desleal. Ryoga había deseado muchas veces retozar junto a una mujer, pero se había aguantado, había usado el agua fría del arroyo como remedio; a veces, no sin vergüenza, sus propias manos. Pero cualquier sacrificio era poco para asegurar el destino del clan.

Ranma y Akane, sin embargo, se habían entregado a la pasión sin miramientos. Copulaban, y al parecer no por primera vez dada su pericia. Infringían todas las normas y eran felices con eso. Se hacían planes sobre un futuro que, ninguno de los dos sabía, estaba ya arruinado.

Ryoga sintió que su corazón quemaba por tanta rabia. Se sentía traicionado y con justa razón. En su terrible tormento no podía apartar los ojos de la pareja, de los vaivenes de sus cuerpos, de sus caderas encajando y rozándose, de los cuerpos que empezaban a brillar de sudor. Sus jadeos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, tanto que Ryoga creyó que toda la aldea podría oírlos.

Al final Akane lanzó un gritito agudo y clavó las uñas en la musculosa espalda de Ranma, al borde de las lágrimas. Ranma arremetió en ella una última vez y gruñó con fuerza, respirando entrecortadamente encima del cuerpo de la chica. Akane reclamó sus labios otra vez y ambos se besaron con hambrienta pasión, que le dio a Ryoga ganas de vomitar.

Akane movió el cuerpo ondulándose insinuante y Ranma le sonrió en respuesta, con sus manos abarcó los senos hermosos y firmes, bajando la cabeza después para lamer con dedicada atención los pezones erectos.

—Ah…

Akane jadeó y Ranma se colocó mejor sobre ella.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta, alejándose. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como la antorcha. Con una mano rodeaba la bolsita de cuero que le colgaba del cuello.

.

.

La mañana en que se celebraba el gran desafío amaneció despejada y fresca. La brisa que pasaba entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea hacía susurrar el follaje y arrancaba el dulce aroma de las flores.

En el centro del amplio espacio de tierra entre las cabañas de la aldea, donde por la noche se solían encender las fogatas, había sido delimitado el círculo del combate y habían colocado cuatro estacas donde ondeaban trapos de distintos colores como banderas. Por la noche, si es que el combate duraba hasta esa hora, se encenderían como teas para alumbrar a los guerreros.

Ryoga se levantó muy temprano, se lavó el cuerpo, meditó durante una media hora, imaginándose ya ganador y padre del clan, imaginándose en aquella cabaña oculta en el bosque tomando decisiones junto a los demás miembros del consejo. Después agradeció al sol, al agua, al viento y a los árboles, y a la gran madre naturaleza por todos los dones que le había dado a lo largo de su vida, y todos los que le daría desde ese momento en adelante.

Luego comió un desayuno muy frugal, tomó su lanza —que ya había dejado preparada la noche anterior— y salió de la cabaña que compartía con su padre hacia la arena del gran desafío.

La pelea de los hombres era primero. Alrededor del círculo estaban todos los miembros del clan, en un sitial de honor la gran matriarca y los padres y madres. Los combatientes esperaban a un costado, Ryoga observó a Akane con un desdén que no pudo disimular. Se preguntó qué podría hacer si le tocaba engendrar hijos con ella, cabía la posibilidad de que el hijo fuera en realidad de Ranma y él no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. ¿Quizá el consejo tendría que actuar y…? No, era mejor desear que Shampoo ganara, y quizá lo haría pues era una guerrera extraordinaria. La observó en ese instante y la chica parecía estudiarlo a él, sopesando si podría ser una buena pareja o no.

Ryoga miró después a Ranma, que le sonrió a modo de saludo. Pero él no dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto, su mirada se endureció. Observó a Ranma de cuerpo completo y recordó la depravación que cometió la noche anterior con Akane, si él no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos no lo creería. Al mirarlo de nuevo reparó en las muchas cicatrices que asomaban en su torso desnudo y sus brazos, al igual que él. Al mirar su brazo recordó una en particular, profunda, blanquecina resaltando en la piel bronceada, era una que él mismo le había hecho cuando eran solo niños y entrenaban juntos en el bosque, pero Ryoga se dio cuenta de que cerca de esa marca había otra mucho más fresca, un corte simple, un rasguño sin importancia, pero él tuvo la certeza de que aquella marca se la había dejado Akane la noche anterior. Un genuino desprecio lo invadió. Solo tenía ganas de matarlo, de acabar con él y la amenaza que representaba para el clan con sus prácticas y su pensamiento que iban en contra de todo. Quería matarlo y lo haría, en combate, como debía ser.

Uno de los padres del clan se adelantó y les indicó que entraran al círculo del combate. Así hicieron los dos muchachos, cada uno armado con su lanza.

—¿Algunas palabras finales? —les preguntó.

Ryoga negó con la cabeza. Ranma parecía que sí quería hablar, pero aquella actitud de Ryoga, tan extraña a su habitual camaradería, lo dejó mudo. También negó con la cabeza.

—Que gane el mejor —sentenció el padre del clan dando comienzo al combate.

Ryoga se movió de inmediato, atacando, moviéndose ondulante a derecha e izquierda, cambiando de mano la lanza para agredir por diferentes flancos. Ranma lo esquivó al principio, extrañado de aquella nueva técnica de su amigo, que demostraba una fiereza mortal como nunca antes lo había visto. Luego usó sus propios movimientos, saltó flexionando las rodillas y encogiendo las piernas, llevando las rodillas al pecho para ganar impulso, y atacó desde arriba.

Ryoga lo esquivó echándose al suelo y rodando a un lado, y decidió usar también el combate aéreo. Saltó, encogiendo las piernas como Ranma, que ya se había elevado de un brinco nuevamente. Se atacaron en el aire con las lanzas, que entrechocaron con fuerza. Estiraban las piernas o los brazos para tener más estabilidad, las lanzas giraban en el cielo, ambos combatientes movían las cabezas y las puntas brillantes de las lanzas pasaban a centímetros de sus cabellos.

Entre los espectadores solo se escuchaban murmullos. Ryoga vio por el rabillo del ojo que Kamiwakiru se inclinaba hacia la gran matriarca para susurrarle algo al oído. Cologne hizo un gesto serio, Ryoga se preguntó si estaría dudando de él y su posibilidad de ganar.

Aquel instante de desconcentración casi le cuesta caro. La punta de la lanza de Ranma rozó su pecho descubierto y lo hizo caer, y Ranma cayó sobre él empuñando la lanza, dispuesto a matarlo. Se alzaron algunas exclamaciones emocionadas entre el público que observaba. Ryoga lo esquivó a tiempo, rodando hacia un lado en el suelo de tierra. Pero Ranma fue implacable y avanzó, enterrando la punta de la lanza en el suelo, justo a un costado del cuerpo de Ryoga, que volvió a girar. Una y otra vez la punta caía y Ryoga rehuía de la muerte segura que le traía.

Ranma cambió el movimiento, apunto con la lanza un poco hacia adelante. Ryoga alzó el cuerpo de un salto, sosteniendo su peso solo en una mano y atacó con su propia lanza. Ranma interpuso la suya para frenarla, luego lanzó una patada, que Ryoga esquivó moviendo el cuerpo para poner los dos pies de nuevo en el suelo. Sin dar tregua, atacó de nuevo moviendo la lanza a un lado y al otro, girándola a su alrededor para darle más impulso, obligando a Ranma a retroceder para escapar de su punta mortal. Con un osado movimiento Ranma dobló las rodillas y echó la espalda hacia atrás, hasta casi quedar a ras del suelo, después giró a un lado y se incorporó otra vez, a espaldas de Ryoga. Movió el brazo con fuerza intentando traspasarlo con la lanza. Ryoga giró el torso justo a tiempo, aunque la punta de la lanza le abrió una pequeña herida en el costado que comenzó a sangrar.

Ryoga lanzó una patada hacia atrás y golpeó a Ranma en el pecho. Giró hacia el otro lado y usó la lanza, que rozó el hombro de Ranma cortándolo. Ranma, desconcertado porque Ryoga consiguiera herirlo, se pasó la mano por el hombro limpiando la sangre y esquivó después el puñetazo que venía directo hacia él. Por costumbre lanzó inmediatamente una patada, que hizo trastabillar a Ryoga, obligándolo a retroceder y apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para descansar un instante. Ranma también se quedó quieto, descansando.

Ambos se observaron con la respiración agitada. Sus cuerpos brillaban de sudor, el cielo perfectamente despejado permitía que el sol les diera justo encima. Las horas comenzaban a pasar y los ánimos se agotaban, debilitando los miembros y aletargando la mente. Los contrincantes tenían un nivel parejo, ganaría el que pudiera aguantar más tiempo, y si bien Ranma era más ágil y hasta intrépido en sus movimientos, Ryoga era más resistente, se había entrenado para ser una roca.

Siguieron observándose por un instante que pareció eterno. Ryoga se puso de pie despacio, Ranma preparó su lanza sin despegar los ojos de él, atento a cualquier movimiento. Ryoga se movió hacia la derecha, andando despacio, Ranma se movió hacia su propia derecha; ambos avanzaron completando el círculo. Ranma sintió arder la herida de su hombro. Ryoga se vino contra él y ese pequeño momento en que Ryoga arremetió aumentando su velocidad y Ranma pensó en la molestia en el hombro, fue decisivo.

Ryoga consiguió herirlo nuevamente, esta vez en pleno pecho, pero Ranma levantó su lanza y dio una estocada como pudo, encontrando el brazo de Ryoga y abriendo una herida. Ambos lanzaron un gruñido. Ryoga tomó su brazo, Ranma se pasó la mano en el pecho. Los murmullos del público aumentaron y todos se acercaron un poco más al círculo para ver mejor.

Ranma parpadeó, intentando que se le quitara de los ojos esa especie de velo que comenzaba a molestarlo. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor y apretó los dientes. Era imposible que Ryoga consiguiera ganarle, y de solo imaginarlo con Akane al final del desafío le hirvió la sangre.

Atacó con fiereza, empuñando la lanza a un costado con las dos manos para darle más poder. La imagen de Ryoga ante él pareció desdibujarse al dar la estocada y lo que era un golpe certero pasó a ser un simple amague de fuerza y pasó por el costado de Ryoga cuando él lo esquivó, y apenas le sacó un poco de sangre. El contraataque de Ryoga, sin embargo, le dio completamente en el costado. La punta de la lanza del enemigo perforó su cuerpo.

Ranma dejó escapar todo el aire de su cuerpo involuntariamente. Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa entre los miembros del clan. Ranma escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo de tierra. Ryoga no se detuvo, durante el gran desafío no existía la piedad. Atacó nuevamente, Ranma interpuso su lanza como un escudo, pero la fuerza de Ryoga lo hizo caer de rodillas, las piernas no lo sostenían, la sangre escapaba de su herida y con ella sus posibilidades, sus sueños, su futuro.

El segundo golpe de Ryoga no fue capaz de detenerlo, ni siquiera de desviarlo. Ryoga lo traspasó con fuerza y Ranma no hizo ni siquiera un ademán. Estaba estupefacto, pero además los miembros le pesaban, una rigidez comenzaba a adueñarse de todo su cuerpo. Moriría, lo supo, y el pavor lo inundó por completo impidiéndole cualquier otro pensamiento. Intentó arrastrarse por el suelo para evitar el nuevo embate de Ryoga que supo que vendría, pero no consiguió llegar muy lejos antes de sentir el dolor de la lanza de su oponente. Luego todos sus pensamientos se acabaron y cayó de bruces al suelo con los ojos abiertos, dejando un charco de sangre que crecía y crecía.

La última estocada fue en la base del cuello y la muerte fue instantánea. Ryoga cayó al suelo de rodillas, resollando, había ganado, pero en ese momento no era capaz de pensar o sentir nada más. Escuchó un grito agudo y escalofriante que provenía de Akane, luego otro, más terrible, un llanto desgarrador ante el que Ryoga cerró los ojos como si así pudiera no oírlo. Era la madre de Ranma.

Los padres y madres del clan entraron a la arena de combate y se llevaron el cuerpo de Ranma. Hibiki le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo y se lo oprimió para darle ánimo. Luego se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Lo usaste? —le preguntó en un susurro junto al oído.

Ryoga levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada era desafiante, tanto que su padre se asombró y se llenó de orgullo. Negó con la cabeza. Aquel triunfo sería solo suyo, nada lo empañaría.

Hibiki asintió con una sonrisa y lo ayudó a levantarse. Ryoga miró alrededor como desorientado, escuchó llantos de dolor y vítores mezclándose con los intensos murmullos de toda la aldea. Se sentía cansado, llevaba horas combatiendo bajo el implacable sol, pero llevaba también días concentrándose y entrenando para ese momento, ese glorioso instante en que dio muerte a Ranma.

Su padre y otro miembro del consejo lo llevaron hasta una cabaña desocupada y le hicieron beber una mezcla de hierbas.

—Recuéstate y descansa —le dijo su padre y lo instó a acostarse sobre un lecho que habían preparado.

Luego los demás salieron de la habitación y Ryoga parpadeó pesadamente.

—Gané —murmuró sonriendo—. Seré… un padre.

Con la sonrisa en el rostro se quedó dormido.

.

.

Cuando Ryoga abrió los ojos no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de inmediato recordó que había dado muerte a Ranma. Una mezcla de sentimientos usurpaba su pecho, se sentía triunfador y era feliz, pero haber matado a su amigo, su rival, su hermano, también lo llenaba de tristeza. Deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Deseaba olvidar cómo había ganado.

—Que la madre naturaleza haga lo mejor —susurró sin poder desenredarse del todo de la modorra del sueño.

Al escucharlo hablar alguien se acercó a él y lo obligó a abrir la boca, entonces le puso unas hojas dentro y lo obligó a masticar.

—Esto hará más fuerte tu simiente —le susurraron en la oreja. Era su padre.

Ryoga abrió de a poco los ojos. Las hierbas que mascaba comenzaban a aclararle los sentidos con celeridad. La cabaña donde descansaba estaba a oscuras, pero de vez en cuando una luz se filtraba hiriéndole los ojos. Comprendió que era de la cortina que cubría la puerta de la cabaña, que constantemente se levantaba y bajaba, dejando pasar la luz de las llamas de afuera. La gente entraba y salía. Ryoga comenzaba a escuchar el murmullo de todas las voces mezclándose y veía sombras y bultos, que eran los miembros del clan, pero no podía distinguir los rostros.

Los diferentes colores que veía lo asaltaban. Las voces se oían muy ruidosas, o todo lo contrario, como apenas un susurro, como si tuviera los oídos tapados. ¿Qué hierbas le había dado su padre?

Desesperado movió la cabeza buscándolo y él lo reconfortó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, te hará bien y te preparará para la noche —le dijo.

Luego se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído:

—Ganó Shampoo. Akane se volvió una fiera al ver a Ranma morir y eso le jugó en contra.

—Bien… —murmuró Ryoga en respuesta. Se alegraba de aquello, Akane no era leal, su vientre podía estar contaminado.

—Tendrán hijos fuertes y saludables —sentenció Hibiki—. Descansa ahora hasta que sea el momento.

Ryoga cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, el murmullo se había apagado, solo su padre estaba con él. Ryoga se incorporó y sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo una vitalidad desmedida. La entrepierna le dolía.

—¿Estás listo para la noche? —lo interrogó su padre.

Ryoga recordó de nuevo todo lo que había pasado e imaginó el cuerpo de Shampoo sin ropa y entregado a él. De inmediato lo sacudió un escalofrío que lo hizo jadear y su entrepierna dolió todavía más.

—Creo que ya sé la respuesta —comentó su padre riendo.

Lo hizo levantar y salir de la cabaña. Afuera había fogatas encendidas y los miembros de la aldea danzaban en torno al fuego, riendo y cantando. De nuevo celebraban, ahora el final del gran desafío y los nuevos padres que se unirían como procreadores del clan.

—Tú y tu mujer tendrán el honor de cenar con los padres y madres del clan antes de copular —le informó a Ryoga su padre.

—Pero… ¿así? —preguntó Ryoga avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, la cena será breve —respondió Hibiki entre risas, para él también aquello era una fiesta y motivo de celebración—. Hemos preparado a Shampoo para que esté tan ansiosa como tú.

Ryoga asintió. Aún estaba un poco atontado, pero el aire fresco de la noche le despejó la cabeza y bajó un poco el ardor del deseo en su cuerpo.

Llegaron a la cabaña de la gran matriarca Cologne y entraron. En torno al fuego que ardía en un agujero en el suelo, Ryoga vio sentados a los miembros del consejo, los mismos que vio en la cabaña en lo profundo del bosque, al recordarlo sintió que aquello había ocurrido hacía siglos, en otra vida. Todos lo observaron atentamente, con seriedad. El rostro de Soun era el único demacrado, que no expresaba seriedad sino dolor, y era comprensible, pero todos conocían las reglas y sabían que la vida seguía.

—La madre naturaleza ha decidido lo que es mejor —recitó el padre de Ryoga al entrar, y todos asintieron.

Hibiki le hizo una señal a su hijo para que repitiera las palabras.

—La madre naturaleza ha decidido lo que es mejor —murmuró Ryoga recordando cómo había manchado con la mezcla de hierbas la punta de su lanza.

—Así ha sido —respondió la matriarca Cologne, e hizo un gesto para invitarlo a sentarse junto al fuego.

Mientras Ryoga se acomodaba, Shampoo entró en la cabaña. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y palpitaron de deseo. La joven usaba una túnica corta y de tela muy fina, que transparentaba sus deliciosos atributos haciéndole imaginar a Ryoga el placer que tendría al hacerla suya. El cabello de Shampoo estaba suelto y adornado con las plumas violetas que eran su color.

—La madre naturaleza ha decidido lo que es mejor —dijo Shampoo en voz clara y desafiante.

—Así ha sido —le respondió Cologne, y también la invitó a sentarse alrededor del fuego, justo frente a Ryoga.

Un par de mujeres de la aldea entraron y sirvieron la cena con sigilo, luego salieron dejando en la cabaña solo a los padres y madres del clan y a los nuevos ganadores.

—Lo que es del clan vuelve al clan —dijo Cologne—. Celebremos otro exitoso desafío. Que la muerte de los guerreros no sea en vano, que su fuerza sea recordada por siempre en nosotros.

Todos murmuraron sus oraciones. Ryoga vio que la cena era sencilla, un único plato con un solo trozo de carne. No había ningún otro utensilio pues aquella era una cena ritual y debía comerse con las manos, como la tradición mandaba.

—Lo que es del clan vuelve al clan —murmuró Ryoga.

Levantó su plato y de pronto lo comprendió todo.

Por eso decían siempre que el clan era el más fuerte solo si todos permanecían siempre juntos. Ahora entendía por qué los padres y madres del clan mataban a los que querían dejarlos, aunque fueran los guerreros más extraordinarios, los más apropiados para perpetuar el clan y hacerlo más poderoso todavía.

 _Lo que es del clan vuelve al clan._ Ryoga se quedó quieto y tragó saliva, alzó los ojos viendo cómo todos comían en un silencio solemne.

Ahora entendía el horror de aquella frase que siempre le había parecido hermosa y que mostraba la hermandad que había entre todos los miembros del clan.

Ryoga entendió lo que significaba. Allí, sobre su plato, había un trozo de carne de extraño color que no era de ningún animal que él conociera. Aunque Ryoga sí sabía de _quién_ era, pues tenía el mismo corte, la misma profunda cicatriz, que había visto en el brazo de Ranma esa mañana.

Lo que él sabía y los otros no, era que había usado las hierbas que le dio su padre para matar a Ranma, y el veneno se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Él había confabulado para aquello y de pronto le pareció que la idea que tenía Ranma de escapar, de salir del clan, era mucho mejor de lo que pensó al principio. Ranma había estado en lo correcto. Él era el que todo el tiempo había estado ciego.

—Come, hijo —le ordenó su padre en un susurro bajo a su lado.

Ryoga asintió. Aquel era su castigo, y el castigo de todos los padres y las madres del clan.

—La gran madre naturaleza ha decidido lo que es mejor —dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa irónica.

Tomó el trozo de carne y lo mordió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-

 **AVISO:** La novela de mi esposo Noham ya está a la venta en formato digital. Visiten mi perfil donde están todos los links, o escríbanme un PM para más detalles. ;)

-∙:∙-

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **randuril**

Romina


End file.
